With continuing advances in lightwave technology the cost of lightwave devices like optical integrated circuits has declined but dramatic cost reductions, as have been experienced in other integrated circuit technologies, have been slow in coming. A major reason for the high cost of these devices is that the interconnection of active devices with input/output connectors has remained persistently costly due to the high precision alignment required between the input/output element--typically an optical fiber--and the lightguide region of the active device. The core dimension of the fiber, typically less than ten microns, must be precisely aligned to a correspondingly small window of the optical device. The problem is compounded in edge emitting laser devices and optical integrated circuits which typically are thin film devices with the waveguides in the device terminating at the edge of the thin film. The fiber or fiber array must be butted to the waveguides on the edge of the device with the kind of precision just mentioned. Most solutions to this problem that have been proposed or are in use require manual assembly operations and alignment monitoring tools. In this approach interconnections are made using active manipulation to empirically achieve satisfactory alignment. Active alignment is the major cost element referred to above. A variety of passive alignment schemes have been proposed for making these awkward interconnection but low cost precision interconnection between fiber arrays and optical integrated circuits still demands more cost effective solutions, in particular, passive alignment solutions.